


A Girl Can Dream, Can't She?

by ShirotaGirl88



Category: Gackt - Fandom
Genre: Dreamfiction, Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirotaGirl88/pseuds/ShirotaGirl88
Summary: This is a compilation of dreams that I've had throughout the years; dreamficitons as I like to call them.





	1. Dream One

I was sleeping in my bedroom. My house was a three story civil war style house and I am the only one living her. It’s just outside of town in the woods.

Around noon I was woken up by insistent pounding on my front door. I grumbled but got up out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants, but not a shirt… which made my bra visible to everyone but I didn‘t care.

Walking down the hallway and down the long staircase to the front door, I opened it in with a growl. “Do you know how to be gentler to my door?” I slapped my hand over my mouth the second the words came out of my mouth.

There, standing on my porch was the singer I loved with all my heart; Gackt. Surrounding him was what looked like a whole platoon of soldiers along with his band members.

The soldiers shoved past me and moved into the front room of my house, guns out and moving around to check every room. Gackt and his band members walk in behind them and I snapped out of my surprise.

“What the hell are you doing charging into my house when I didn’t invite you in and I’m half naked?!” I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to hide my bra, which wasn’t happening because I was big-chested.

Gackt stopped looking around and the corners of his mouth crinkled up into a beautiful smile. He walked over to me and gently wrapped his long fingers around my wrist, pulling them away from my body. “There is no need to hide such beauty from me, little lady. I’m honoured that you would answer your door in a pair of sweat pants and that beautifully seductive green bra.”

I blushed and tried to pull away from him but his fingers tighten gently, keeping me where I was. Chacha peered over Gackt’s shoulder and giggled.

I huffed and tried to pull away again but it was no use. I couldn’t budge.

Finally the soldiers come back into the front room and encircle us. “Sir, everything is clear. We can begin bringing in your suitcases.”

Gackt looked away from me to the man who was seemingly in charge and nodded his head. “Thank you. You can bring them in now.”

They snapped their feet together and saluted before walking back out the front door, leaving me, Gackt, and the band standing there alone.

I growled and glared at Gackt. “You couldn’t just come into my home like this. I don’t even know the reason.”

Gackt turned his attention back to me and released one of my wrists so he could bow slightly. “Forgive our rudeness, little lady. I am in urgent need of a place to stay for a few days because I am being stalked by some rabid fan girls who have threatened my bands life if they didn’t let them visit with me. I fear for their safety as well as my own.”

I blinked up at him in surprise, not completely grasping the meaning behind  
his words. “So they want to kill you?” They all nodded at me and I couldn’t help it as a tear escaped the corner of my eye. “I’m so sorry! Of course you can stay here! I have plenty of rooms, for everyone!”

Gackt scooted closer to me, moving with a very panther-like grace. He stopped inches from me and reached up to cup my cheek before sliding his fingers up through my messy hair. “Thank you.”

He leaned forward and gently pressed a warm kiss against my lips. His words whispered against my lips seconds before the world begins to swim and black engulfed me. “Thank you so very much.”

I passed out and was mere millimeters from hitting the floor when Gackt swept me up into his arms with a chuckle. He turned to look at Chacha and You, who were closest. “Think I overdid it?”

You moved up next to Gackt and reached out to run a finger along one of my black curls. “Maybe just a little.” Everyone burst out laughing.

A few hours pass by while I was unconscious and everyone had made themselves at home.

I struggled to open my eyes and frowned slightly when I noticed someone running their fingers through my hair repeatedly. I managed to open an eye and peer up at the face staring down at me. Beautiful violet blue eyes glittered down at me. I freaked and jerked upwards, smacking the top of my head into Gackt’s super hard jaw.

I groaned and slumped back against Gackt’s lap. “What happened?”

Gackt rubbed at his jaw and smiled brightly. “You passed out after I kissed you.”

I jerked upwards again with a shriek, “You did what!”

And instead of head butting him again, I fell off the edge of my bed and tumbled onto the floor with a loud thump. I groaned as Gackt peered over the edge of the bed. “Are you alright?”

I turned my head and glared up at him. “No. That hurt.” I struggled upwards into a sitting position and pouted while Gackt chuckled at me before offering me a hand up. I took it and he pulled me up without any effort.

When I was standing, I propped my hands against my hips and glared down at the still laughing Gackt. “How long are you guys going to be staying here?”

He shrugged and stood up, towering over me. “Just a few days. We won’t stay longer than we need.”

I give a deep sigh and ruffled my hands through my already messy hair. “Great, I look like crap and the hottest man in the world is standing in my bedroom laughing at me.” I peered up through my bangs at Gackt. “You picked a room yet?”

He grinned and moved toward me like he’d done earlier. I backed away until my back hit my closed bedroom door. “I think I’ve found where I’ll be staying.” I swallowed nervously and flinched as he placed a hand on either side of my head, trapping me against the door.

 “Across the hall?”

He shook his head. “Closer.” He leaned in and buried his nose into my hair, smelling it. I shivered.

“Beside this room?”

He shook his head again and his voice was muffled by my hair. “Closer.” My heart sped up and I reached up to grab a handful of Gackt’s shirt as the world started to swim again.

“Here?” It was a whisper.

His lips touched my neck leaving a scalding trail as he moved down towards my collarbone. “Correct.” He quickly swung me up into his arms and carried me back to my bed, sliding over the edge and crawling to the center before gently laying me down. “I found that I liked your room the best.”

I shook my head and tried to crawl away from him but he grabbed my wrists and held me in place. “But this is MY room. Where am I going to sleep?”

He gave me a grin that reminded me of a cat just finishing its cream. “With me.”

My heart stopped and I blinked up at him in disbelief. “Surely you’re lying.”

He arched a brow. “I’m a man of my word. I never lie.”

Chacha, who had also been in the room with us, watched as Gackt ran his fingers through my hair some more; waiting for me to calm down. Chacha’s voice was gentle as he also reached out to play with some stray strands of my hair. “He never lies.”

I just continued to blink up at him, not believing that Gackt and Chacha wanted to sleep with me.

Chacha slid down alongside the both of us on the bed and reached forward to gently pull down my left bra strap, baring my shoulder so he could kiss it. Gackt did the same with the other side, except he started nibbling instead of just kissing.

Just as Gackt and Chacha’s hands begin to explore, there is a knock on the door. Gackt growled against my neck making me gasp and arch upwards. The knock sounds again. Gackt jerked upwards and growled as he walked to the door. He threw it open and glared at the soldier standing there.

The soldier started to visibly shake. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Gackt narrowed his eyes. “What do you want?”

The soldier backed away slightly. “You have a visitor.”

You moved into view and smiled, finger waving at Gackt. “Yo.”

Gackt sighed and waved the soldier away. He ran away quickly. “You. What can I do for you?”

You peeked in over Gackt’s shoulder and watched as Chacha continued to run his hands along my body. “Can I join?”

Gackt shook his head and scratched at his chest for a few seconds. “Not this time, You. I’m surprised I allowed Chacha to join.”

You pouted in disappointment. “I guess I can’t complain.” He looked over Gackt’s shoulder and flashed me a smile. “I hope you can handle both of them!”

Gackt turned around to look at me while I give a deep sigh. My voice was a little wobbly. “I’ll… I’ll try… If it’s true that Gackt can go eight hours, I might just die.”

Gackt grinned proudly. “I’ll be sure to keep you alive.” I let my head fall back against the pillow and giggled as Chacha ran his fingers along my stomach. Gackt turned back to You. “Have a good night. Make sure the others don’t get into trouble. Don’t let anyone inside the house.”

You nodded and patted Gackt on the back. “Have fun.”

Gackt grinned mischievously and gave him a wink. “I plan on it.”

When You closed the door Gackt turned back to me and strode forward in his panther-like way which made my pulse jump. He stopped at the foot of the bed and grabbed the bottom of my sweatpants. “Now, where was I?”

He yanked them sharply and all I could do was lay there helplessly as he threw them off to the side. Laying there naked except for my bra and panties, I quickly tried to cover myself as a blush burned across my entire body.

Chacha moved quickly to grab my arms, pinning them to my side… which then put his naked body across mine. I could feel him happily pressed against my hip. “Please don’t hide. You’re so beautiful.”

I stared up into Chacha’s eyes and couldn’t help but stop struggling. He had such a beautiful soul and I could see it shining through his eyes. I saw the same thing in Gackt’s eyes.

Both Chacha and I turned when we heard the clinking of a belt being unbuckled. I watched intently as Gackt skillfully, and seductively, pulled his belt off. He let it drop to the floor before letting his hand come forward again to start unlacing his black leather pants.

It seems that while Chacha was preoccupied with stopping me trying to hide myself, Gackt had already removed his shirt, so his beautifully sculpted chest was bare for me to drool over. With each pant lace being pulled loose, my heart sped up until I was practically eating it.

He slowly peeled them off, showing that he was commando underneath them. I desperately tried to gulp in some air to fill my air-deprived lungs as I solely focused on how well Gackt was endowed. It was like nothing I ever imagined. His pants had somehow hid how huge he was.

Gackt grinned proudly and kneeled on the edge of the bed, slowly crawling forward. Chacha moved around a little in order to remove my bra, which was clasped in the front. I made a sound of protest but Gackt gave me one look that made whatever I was going to say disappear.

Chacha’s hands were warm against my skin and my nipples hardened as his hands rubbed against them trying to undo the last clasp.

Gackt moved forward until he was kneeling at my feet. His hands brushed upwards, gently spreading my legs. My breath hitched when he scooted forward a little more before slowly leaning downwards. His teeth nipped at one of my hip bones making me squirm.

I looked up at Chacha as he groaned. His pupils were completely dilated, leaving them pitch black. “It feels so good.” I had rubbed against him when I had squirmed and it seemed he’d liked it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Chacha cut me off by pressing his lips against mine while his hands started to knead my now bare breasts. A moan escaped from between our lips.

Gackt, not planning on being outdone, hooked his fingers into the top of my panties and yanked, ripping them off of me. I was completely naked now, with two men touching me. 

Chacha’s hands kept kneading my breasts while Gackt slowly leaned down and laid a kiss against each thigh, making his way upwards until he finally kissed my most private place.

I pulled away from Chacha and squeaked loudly. “What are you doing!?”

He peered up my body at me and grinned from ear to ear. “I’m making sure you’re ready.”

I was about to say something but stopped when Chacha leaned down and wrapped his lips around one of my nipples; at the same time Gackt slowly slid a finger inside of me. I arched off of the bed at both of the sensations and reached out to grab a fistful of sheets. Gackt chuckled at my response and reached up with his free hand and pushed downward against my stomach, holding me back against the bed so I couldn’t move.

Chacha turned his head to watch Gackt as he moved his finger in and out, humming approvingly against the breast that was pressed against his mouth. Just when I thought I couldn’t take anymore Chacha moved his left hand down and gently slipped one of his fingers inside of me as well, moving in sync with Gackt.

“CHACHA! GACKT!” I desperately struggled to arch upwards but now I had both Chacha’s arm and Gackt’s hand preventing me from doing anything put wiggle. Heat began to grow intensely and my womb started to clinch tightly. “Stop. Please. I couldn’t take anymore. I’m… I’m going to burn up!”

Gackt and Chacha removed their fingers at the same time; I started to breathe a sigh of relief but before I could, Chacha wrapped his hands around my waist and effortlessly picked me up so that he could scoot in behind me. He let me slid backwards so that my back was pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped around my arms, trapping me there.

I could feel him pressed hard against my backside. “What are you guys doing?” I was breathless.

Gackt moved forwards again, spreading my legs wider so that he could press himself tightly against me. I could feel him pressing against my entrance which caused lightning to run through my body, making me moan. “Are you ready for me, Ashley?”

I weakly peered up at him from behind my hair which was now undone and draped across Chacha. I nodded slowly. “I…” My voice didn’t want to come out. “I think so.”

This time instead of a grin, Gackt gave me a gentle smile that made my heart flutter. This was the reason why I love him so much. He could be rough but at the same time he can be so very gentle.

He reached down in between us and slowly guided himself to my entrance. He pressed forward until he was barely inside of me. Even then he was big. I could feel him stretching me. He stayed that way for a few seconds just staring down at me. I looked up into his violet blue eyes and watched their colour swirl around. They captivated me.

I reached up with one of my hands and cupped one of his cheeks, sliding my thumb across his lips. With my other I reached down and entwined my fingers with Chacha’s. “It’s ok.”

Without another word he quickly pressed forward, burying himself completely. I cried out and arched upwards. Both Chacha and Gackt groaned; both started to move against me and inside me.

While Gackt moved, he looked down at me the whole time, never looking away from me. His hands moved upwards to bury themselves in my hair. Chacha’s hands wrapped around my body and began to knead my breasts again. I could feel the burning sensation again and it felt good. After a little bit Gackt slowly stopped moving and I growled up at him. Chacha stopped too.

“Why did you stop?”

Gackt chuckled before reaching down to grip the back of my legs. “Wrap your legs around my waist and lock your ankles.”

I quickly did as he asked and gasped when it made him go deeper. My words were barely a whisper. “Like this?”

He nodded and gently started moving again. Chacha leaned forward and his warm breathe tickled against my ear. “I love how you’re so brave.” He gently nibbled at the bottom of my ear. Both of them were making me moan shamelessly.

“Chacha.”

That’s all I could say because just then Gackt started moving a little faster. I arched upwards to meet each one of his thrusts while Chacha moved against my backside. I gripped Gackt’s shoulder and dug my nails into him. I needed him to move faster, harder; something; anything.

Chacha moved away from nibbling at my ear to pressing his teeth into the base of my neck. “Please! Please… more. I need more.”

Gackt gave me a huge grin before he quickly sat upright, pulling me up and forward so that my backside was now resting on his and Chacha’s legs. Chacha had moved forward with me, sitting upwards as well. His legs were spread out around Gackt’s and his member was pressed harder against my back.

Gackt started moving faster and harder. It soon seemed like he was slamming into me. Chacha was moving along with us, sliding back and forth against the curve of my back. I could feel him growing impossibly harder, the length of him scalding against my skin.

Words couldn’t escape my mouth. Gackt didn’t accept that. He growled out to me. “Say my name, Ashley. Say it.”

I shook my head. He snapped hard into me, making me gasp loudly. “Say it for me.” He snapped into me again and again.

Chacha began to suck on my neck. I untwined my hand from Chacha’s and reached up to pull Gackt down to me. I kissed him, moaning into his mouth with every hard snap.

I needed more. I needed more from both of them. “More, Gackt. More Chacha.”

Gackt pulled his mouth away from me and growled. He stopped moving again. “Only if you call out my name.”

I leaned my forehead against his shoulder and nodded. “I will.”

He looked back at Chacha and nodded. Chacha scooted out from beneath me and pulled me onto my side. Gackt lifted my left leg and draped it against his shoulder. He started slamming into me again, except this time it was hard enough to shake the bed; the thump of the headboard against the wall was accompanied by my whimpers.

“GACCKKT!” Chacha pressed himself against my side and Gackt’s hip, using our friction to stay with the both of us. “CHAACHAA!”

I couldn’t stop the burning anymore. It poured over me in waves, burning me alive. My back arched upwards off the bed and I took as much of Gackt in as I could. The second I started to shake and convulse around Gackt, I felt Chacha release in between us; his seed was scalding hot against my thighs and it made me moan while my body rocked with each wave of pleasure.

I could feel Gackt tightening inside of me and it took a few more slams into me before he slammed into me one final time, pressing as far as he could. He gripped my hips and pulled me tight against him, it felt like he was trying to crawl inside of as he released his seed. I could feel the heat of it as it spread inside of me.

I slumped back against the bed while Gackt slowly pulled out. My eyes widened when I saw that he was still hard. I looked sideways at Chacha and even though his small, beautiful body was covered in sweat he was hard as well. I groaned. “I’m going to die.”

Gackt gave a small laugh before reaching down and pulling me upwards, turning me so that my back was pressed against his chest just like it had been with Chacha. He looked down at the grinning Chacha and arched a brow. “She’s all yours, Chacha.”

I shook my head and tried to get away because I was worn out but Gackt growled lightly and I felt his teeth press against my shoulder; it reminded me of a panther claiming his mate.

Chacha laughed brightly, which made my heart flutter. “I won’t be as rough as Gackt, Ashley. I want to make you feel so very special.”

I blushed at his kind words. “I already feel special, having the both of you here with me.”

I felt a smile spread across Gackt’s lips. Chacha copied him. He moved forward and spread my legs until he was pressed tight against me. “Are you ready, Ashley?”


	2. Dream Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a compilation of dreams that I've had throughout the years; dreamficitons as I like to call them.

I couldn't stand being at my college anymore; I had just had a fight with another girl who'd been calling my family poor white trailer trash. Our tussle had resulted in a split lip and a bruise on my left cheek; it also felt like my left rib was cracked because it was hard to breathe. My condition was better than the other girl's at least.

Around me the tall buildings of New York were like giants against the darkening grey sky; it had started to rain and night was falling.

I finally stopped, soaked and having not cared where I ran to as long as I wasn't around that girl anymore. The building in which I was standing in front of was really nice looking; the lobby was beautiful from what I could see from the outside.

I step up to the doors, desiring to go in, and the charming doorman opens them for me; his smile is kind and he beckons me forward into the lobby.

I slowly step through and I'm instantly awash with colours; the ceilings were high and filled with paintings that reminded me of the Sistine Chapel; there was also a beautiful white and silver staircase leading upwards on each side of the welcome desk.

As I'm standing there taking everything in, there are a few people sitting in the lobby talking to each other; off to the side are a bunch of really, REALLY hot guys dressed in designer suites and tuxedos.

One of them spies me staring and heads over to me, his long legs stretching out and brining him to me like a panther stalking prey. He reached out and gently touched my arm. He was the only one that hadn't been wearing a suit or tuxedo; instead he was wearing tight fitting leather pants with a black silk shirt tucked into them. It was unbuttoned almost all the way and all I could do was stare at his beautiful, well-muscled chest.

His voice caressed across my skin, drawing my attention upwards to his face.  His beautiful violet blue eyes stared down at me and his shaggy black hair fell in curls around his face. "Come with me."

I frowned and shook my head. "I'm fine."

His hand slid down along my arm to grab my hand, gently pulling me behind him as he headed towards one of the massive staircases.

He was silent as we made our way up the stairs to the third floor; trailing down the hallway he stopped in front of golden door.

He let my hand go as he pulled out a key from one of his pockets, sliding it into the lock until it clicked; he opened the door and grabbed my wrist gently again, pulling me in behind him.

I tried to protest but one strong stare from his beautiful eyes silenced me as he shut the door and gave me a twirl, moving us further into the hall that led to the room as the lights flickered on to a low setting.

From the hall we reached the livingroom; it was like a huge apartment. There were two black and white couches facing each other and in the far corner there was this massive round bed. In the center of the room was a hottub.

"If you stay in your wet clothes you'll get sick."

I turned to face the man. "You expect me to get undressed in front of you?"

He arched a brow and laughed. "I'm not going to bite."

I snorted and moved to walk around the room. "What are you anyways? And why did you bring me here?"

I heard the rustle of his leather pants as the fabric rubbed against itself; he walked up behind me with a glass of champagne. He held it out to me and waited until I took it; then he reached up with his now free hand and touched the bruise along my cheek. "I'm a host and you're my customer tonight."

I took a sip of the champagne and rolled my eyes. "A host? What does a host do? And how can I be your customer when I didn't even ask to come up here?"

He laughed, the music of it brushing along my skin causing goosebumps to form. "I'm here to serve you and make all your dreams come true. And I can make anyone I want my customer."

I wasn't sure I believed him, but the champagne warmed my cold body and made me feel good. "So you'll make my dreams come true?"

He nodded, his curls bouncing and his eyes sparkling. "I can. But first..." He plucked the champagne glass from my hands and gave me a small push towards the bathroom. "... you need to get undressed. If you don't want to do it in front of me, then you can do it in the bathroom. I will start the hottub while you're in there. That way you can come out and get in to warm yourself."

I sighed and did as he asked; the bathroom light flickered on as I stepped in and I closed the door behind me. On the countertop of the sink sat a large fluffy white towel waiting for me.

I stepped in front of the mirror and looked at myself; the bruise was starting to show really vividly now and there was blood on my mouth and chin. I didn't even know how I'd been let into the building since it looked like I might have murdered someone.

Giving another sigh I slowly peeled my wet shirt over my head, tossing it to the floor, and then unbuckled my belt so that I could slid my pants off and kick them into a pile with my shirt. My bra and panties followed next until I was completely naked, my hair cool and wet against my bare back.

I couldn't believe I was here, standing in a strange but handsome man's bathroom, naked. I shook my head and grabbed the towel, wrapping it's warm fuzziness around me; then I reached out for the door.

Upon opening it I stuck my head out and peeked into the other room; my host lounged in a high-backed red chair that had been pulled away from one of the walls; it seemed fit for a king. The hottub was bubbling in the middle of the room, waiting for me just like he said it would.

My host called out to me, turning his attention to the door and me hiding behind it. "You can come out, my little kitten. I said I wouldn't bite... unless you want me to, of course."

I stayed where I was, staring at him; he was so damn stunning to look at. "I don't even know who you are, so why would I come out wrapped in only a towel?"

He leaned forward in the chair, his legs spread wide and his elbows propped against those long legs. "Forgive me, I didn't introduce myself. You can call me Gackt." He smiled and I felt desire run through my body. "Now please, come out before I come and carry you out."

I pouted my lips out but slowly moved out from behind the door. While I slowly moved towards him, Gackt's smile grew and he reached up to play with one of his curls. "You'll be much warmer in the hottube."

I snorted at him but obediently moved towards the hottub. I lifted my leg, the towel moving high up on my thigh, and swallowed roughly as Gackt's eyes intently watched that towel slip upwards. "I... I thought you were supposed to be making all of MY dreams come true?"

The water was warm and inviting; I took the towel down with me as I lowered myself into the bubbles.

Gackt got up, moving panther-like again and walked over to the hottube, stopping when he was standing behind me. I leaned my head back to stare up into his violet blue eyes. He leaned down and brushed his hands against my hair, causing me to shiver. His voice was thicker; nothing more than a rough whisper. "I am making your dreams come true."

He knelt down, both his hands now tracing down my bare arms. I swallowed nervously. "Wh... what are my dreams?"

His lips kissed against my shoulder while his curls caressed it. "You dream of being possessed completely; body and soul. Devoured by a man who would give you the world on a silver platter. Forever mine."

My eyes fluttered closed and I let out a small whimper as his teeth brushed against my neck. "Why does it have to be you?"

His chuckled cause me to whimper louder as it vibrated through me; I could feel his teeth now pressing harder against my skin, wishing to puncture it. "Because I plan on keeping you forever."

His hands tightened around my body like bands of steel as his fangs, sank deep into my neck, drawing blood. I let out a small scream, startled, but I didn't fight. His words were true; I did want someone to possess me completely; I wanted HIM to possess me completely.

As the world started to fade around me, my very life pouring into his mouth, he pressed let one arm go from around me and held his wrist up to my mouth. He only moved away from me neck enough to growl his words out to me. "Bite."

I did as he commanded me to do; biting down hard and deep, drawing his life into me while mine poured into him. It was like a circle of life now, binding us forever.

Gackt was my dream and I his.


	3. Dream Three

Thunder rumbles the castle and lightning flashing through my tower window wakes me up; the sound of the pitter patter of rain was soothing against my window.

Another flash of lightning sent me stumbling out of my bed and out into the deserted hallway.

Closing the door behind me, I released a heavy sigh and thudded my head against it. "Why does it always have to storm here?"

Ever since I had been dragged to this god-awful castle by my widowed ad now remarried mother, I had been miserable. It was all rain, lighting, thunder, fog, and fighting.

I sighed again and pushed away from my door, heading down the hallway to look for something to distract myself from the storm raging on outside.

Near the end of the hallway I took the small servant's staircase that led down into the kitchen and quietly rummaged around until I found a small loaf of bread that had been backed early yesterday morning.

As I took a bite, I pushed open the kitchen door and tiptoed past the servant's sleeping quarters in order to head towards the library.

I was never allowed there during the day, so most nights I snuck in and read to my heart’s content.

Tonight was different.

Just as my hand touched the door to slide it open, the faint sound of a piano playing made me stop. I frowned and listened intently, barely allowing myself to breath.

Once I'd figured out the general direction it was coming from, I hugged the cool stone wall and made my way silently down a few hallways. They led me to a part of the wing that I had never been to; this was probably the wing that I was forbidden to enter.

The sound of the piano was clear now and my heart started to race as inched my way down the hallway. It was beautiful and haunting; it felt like it was calling to me.

At the end of the hallway was a dark stairway leading down.

My heart raced even more as I took in the darkness. I had always been afraid of the dark ever since the incident where I had been kidnapped by a neighboring lord and locked away in a small, windowless tower.

But despite my fear, this darkness couldn't stop the pull of the beautiful music.

I took a huge, shaky breath and slowly stepped down each step, hugging the old stone banister.

Near the bottom of the stairs a torch flickered back and forth as I stepped off the last step. Every few feet down the hallway a torch was placed in a holder bolted to the walls, flickering yellow light everywhere.

I followed the path of the light down the small hallway until I reached a finely etched golden door.

I reached out and turned the handle, trying to be as quiet as possible. I cringed when the hinges squeaked loudly upon opening.

The piano music stopped.

I silently cursed to myself and shoved the door open quickly, hurrying into the massive room beyond; the hope was to be fast enough to see who'd been playing the piano.

The room was also lit by torches, which flickered yellow and orange light off of the gold that adorned the walls and the bed on the far side of the room.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a beautiful black piano; it was now abandoned.

I made my way over to it and gently took a seat on the polished black bench. It was cool, as if there hadn't been anyone playing the piano just a moment ago.

I laid my fingers over the ivory keys and closed my eyes, memorizing the worn path along them. Gently pressing down, I listened to the hammer hit the strings, vibrating through the wood and into the air.

It was well tuned and well played.

Sighing, I stood up and closed the lid over the keys. I pushed the bench back in and headed back out the way I had come, closing the door tightly behind me.

I'd scared whoever had been playing away. I felt sad.

 

* * *

 

The following morning, tired from not getting enough sleep due to the storm and my nightly adventure, I walked into the dining hall and sat down at the table. My mother and her husband were already eating breakfast.

"Mum?"

My mother looked at me with an arched brow. "Yes, Ashe?"

I picked up my spoon and poked at my oatmeal. "Do you know who lives in that far deserted wing of the castle?"

My mother's husband choked on his oatmeal and spoke before my mother could. "I thought I told you never to go there! No one lives there, it's abandoned!"

I blinked over at him, not believing him. "Someone was playing the piano there last night. I didn't see who it was but I'm sure they live down there."

My mother's husband slammed his fist down on the table, tipping the salt and pepper bowls over. "No one lives there and I don't want you to ever god down there again!"

I have a small sigh and shoved my uneaten oatmeal away from me before standing. "Whatever you say."

My mother let out a small gasp and grabbed my wrist, squeezing tightly. "That is no way to talk to your father, Ashe. Apologize at once."

I turned and stared blankly down at my mother's husband. "He's not my father."

I jerked my wrist out of my mother's grasp and turned, walking away. Behind me my mother's husband slammed his fist down again and started to yell at my mother about my insolence.

It was always the same thing, every day, all day.

 

* * *

 

That night I waited until everyone had gone to sleep before getting out of bed and pulled a robe on over my nightgown.

I headed out of my bedroom and followed the same path I had taken the previous night, grabbing a loaf of bread from the kitchen before heading towards the abandoned wing of the castle.

This time the darkness didn't make me pause; I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could without tripping and falling down them.

Once at the bottom I ran all the way to the golden door and leaned my ear against it, listening for a few moments in the hope of hearing someone inside.

I frowned when everything was silent.

Pushing the door open, I growled as the hinges squeaked again. The room was mostly dark except for the fading light coming from the window opposite the door.

I quietly walked over to the bed and peered through the sheer silk curtains trying to find a lump beneath the white fur blanket. No one was there.

Turning away, I walked over to the piano and arched a brow as I touched the exposed black and ivory keys. Whoever had been playing last night had come back after I'd left.

I gently sat down on the bench, tucking my nightgown beneath me so that the cold of the wood wasn't piercing through my skin.

Moving it closer so that I could reach the pedals, I gently started playing, letting my frustrations of the day out.

Back home I had always had access to a piano, but not here; this was the only place I had found a piano in the entire castle.

What seemed like seconds later, but in reality was an hour and a half, I stopped playing. Footsteps echoing down the hallways towards me had broken my concentration.

My heart sped up and I shoved away from the piano. I looked around for a place to hide; I didn't want to get caught here.

Finding nowhere but beneath the massive bed in the corner, I ran over and got down on my stomach so that I could crawl under it.

Just as I made it under and was pulling the bed skirt down to block me from sight, the door opened. It was too dark to make who it was but I could see the person's shape in the dark of the room.

They stopped just inside the doorway.

I tried to control my breathing so that whoever it was wouldn't hear me.

A few minutes passed before I heard the clicking of shoes on the floor heading my way. With a snap of fingers echoed through the room before all the torches flared to life, lighting the whole room.

I clasped my hand across my mouth as soon as I saw him step around the piano. He was absolutely beautiful; his hair fell in gentle black curls around his angelic face and his skin was as smooth as marble, pale like an iridescent white.

I couldn't believe a man as beautiful as he was existed.

It felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest and as if he could hear it, he turned towards the bed. His eyes were violet blue, glittering in the light of the torches.

I watched as he looked around the room for a few minutes before shrugging his massive shoulders. He slowly made his way back to the piano and pulled the bench out so that he could sit down.

From where I was, and because of the bench, all I could see were his clean, black dress shoes.

After adjusting his legs so that they fit under the piano, he started to play. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heart.

I don't know how long I listened but after a long while my head drooped down onto my arms and I fell into a deep sleep beneath his bed.

His music was so relaxing.

About an hour after I'd fallen asleep he stopped playing and quietly walked over to the bed. He got down on his hands and knees and pulled the bed skirt up, smiling as he saw my eyes closed and head cradled against my arms.

He reached under and gently took ahold of my arm, slowly pulling me out and into his arms where he cradled me against his chest. "I knew you would be hiding from me, little lady."

I mumbled incoherently and pulled myself tighter against him as the cool air of the room brushed against my bare legs.

He cradled me in one arm as he reached down with the other and grabbed his white fur blanket off of his bed, wrapping it around me to fight off the cold. "It would be bad if you caught a cold down here with nothing on but a nightgown and a robe."

He moved away from the bed and across the room, heading out and down the hall to climb the stairs. He wove his way through the halls and up more stairs until he reached my bedroom. He pushed it open and closed it behind him before walking over to my bed and gently laying me down.

I grumbled quietly and reached out to grab the front of his shirt, stopping him from moving away from me. "Don't go."

He gave a small chuckle and sat down beside me, the bed dipping from his weight. I pulled myself over until my head was resting in his lap, snuggling against him as I slept.

He smiled and reached down and gently unbraided my hair. His fingers combed through my hair, over and over, as he watched me sleep.

He stayed until an hour before dawn.

He sighed and gently scooped me up into his arms, brushing my hair away from my neck and pushing the collar of my nightgown down. "I'm sorreh to have to do this, my love, but I haven't fed and it's already too late for me to find someone else."

His fingers slid under my chin and tipped my head back. I moaned as his cool lips kissed against the side of my neck.

He took his time to ensure I was deeply asleep before letting his fangs slide out. He pressed them into my skin quickly, wrapping an arm around my waist and his fingers into my hair to keep me from jerking away.

My blood flowed quickly into his mouth and warmed its way down his throat; he gave a groan at the sensation, enjoying the electricity that flowed between us.

After a few minutes he pulled his fangs from my neck when he heard my heart start to slow down. He flicked his tongue gently against his fang marks. "Shhh. Shhhh, my love."

When he was satisfied that there was no more blood coming out, he smiled and kissed his mark. The scars looked like they were at least a week old. "So sweet."

He scooted me off of his lap and back onto the bed. He made sure that his fur blanket was wrapped tightly around me before standing. Then he pried my fingers away from shirt. "I have to go for now, my love, but I will be back for you in a few days."

He slowly moved back until the shadows swallowed him up and he disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Groaning, I struggled to crack my eyes open, the light of the candles around me hurting my eyes.

I felt the bed dip as someone sat down next to me and a warm hand pushed back my bangs. "Ashe... Ashe, come on, open your eyes."

I frowned and attempted to push the hand away but my body felt like it was made of metal. "Wh... what..."

It hurt to talk.

I finally managed to open my eyes and watched as my mother hugged me tightly, her hair falling across my face. "Oh, Ashe!!" I grunted as my mother hugged me tighter. "I was so worried, Ashe. You wouldn't wake up!"

I struggled to move my hands and when I could, I struggled to push my mother back away from me. "What..." I gave a weak cough and tried to speak again. "What do you mean? Why are you in my room?"

My mother pulled back and I could see tears in her eyes. "You wouldn't wake up, dear. You..." She covered her mouth to stop a loud sob.

My mother's husband reached out and gripped her shoulders. He frowned down at me. "You've been unconscious for four days now, Ashe. You had both of us worried that you wouldn't make it."

I frowned and shook my head, trying to understand what he meant. "What do you mean 'not make it'?"

My mother peered at me through her fingers and her voice was high as she spoke. "We... you... you were running a fever and... and you were pale. We... we thought you were going to die. The doctor tried everything but he didn't know what was wrong with her. He... he told us to just try and keep the fever down."

I frowned. "It's only been a night. I saw you both at dinner."

My mother's husband shook his head. "It's been four days. We thought you were going to die."

My mother's crying got worse until she was keening loudly. Her husband pulled her up and told her to go wait outside.

When she was gone, he turned back to me. "I know where you went."

I cocked my head to the side and kept frowning. "I don't know what you mean."

He moved closer to the bed and leaned over me, his eyes filled with anger. "And I know who did this to you."

I narrowed my eyes and scooted away from him. "I don't know what you mean but you have no right getting that close to me."

He followed me, kneeling on the bed this time. "You're that vampire's whore, aren't you? He's turning you, isn't he?"

I growled and struggled to fling my covers back so that I could slide out of bed. "I'm getting my mother."

He grabbed my arm and slammed me back against the bed again; his voice dripped with hatred. "I told you to stay away from that part of the castle. He's made you his whore, hasn't he?"

I shoved against him and glared. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now get away from me before I scream."

He reached out and grabbed a handful of my hair, jerking my head back to expose my throat. He allowed his other hand to trace along the scars at the base of my neck. "How long has he been drinking your blood?"

I opened my mouth to scream but he quickly slammed his hand over my mouth. He leaned closer and hissed into my ear. "Your mother can't help you. She would be devastated if she learned that you were a vampire's whore."

I sank my teeth into his hand and he pulled it away with a deep growl of pain. He was just swinging it back down towards my face to slap me when my bedroom windows slammed open and the man who had been playing the piano stepped into the light of the candles.

"Markus."

My mother's husband gave a loud squeak as he stood up, pulling me across the bed with him, using me as a shield. "Gackt. Wha... what a surprise."

Gackt stepped forward, moving around my bed. "What were you doing to my bride, Markus?"

I could feel my mother's husband shaking behind me. I struggled to get away from him but he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. "B... b... bride? Nothing. I wasn't doing anything."

My mother's husband back up into the wall while Gackt kept walking towards us. "Let her go, Markus, before I rip your throat out."

My mother's released his hold on me and shoved me forward. I stumbled and fell forward as he ran towards the door.

Gackt's hands quickly scooped me up into his arms before I could hit the floor. He then turned and waved a hand; the lock on my bedroom door slid closed before my mother's husband could open it.

"Only a fool would try to escape, Markus."

I quietly peered up at Gackt while my heart raced. Something about him drew me in and it felt like I was connected to him somehow.

I reached up and touched his face, brushing my fingers against his black silky curls. "Are you really a vampire?"

Gackt turned his beautiful violet blue eyes downwards, smiling gently at me. "I am. And I belong to you."

I blushed but didn't look away. "What do you mean you belong to me?"

His hands tightened around me as he pulled me against his body. "I can only turn someone who is my soulmate. We are bound by our souls just like we are bound by our blood. I belong to you and only you." He scooted me into one arm so that he could reach up and brush his fingers along my neck. "That is the only reason why I bit you."

I blushed and finally looked away as his fingers created lightning throughout my body. "Oh."

A crash made both of us turn our attention back to my mother's husband. He had just tried to break the door down with one of my chairs. It hadn't even dented the door.

He turned around and pressed himself against the door. "

What do you want, Gackt? I didn't do anything."

Gackt gave a loud sigh and turned away from him, walking towards the open window. "I don't want anything, Markus, except for my bride. I her and now we are leaving."

Gackt didn't wait to hear my mother's husband's reply; instead he jumped out of the window.

I gave a small scream and hugged myself against Gackt's chest, but all he did was chuckle and tighten his hold on me again.

"It's alright, love. I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you."

When we landed on the ground far away from the castle, I peered up at him. "What are we going to do now?"

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "First things first, I'm going to turn you. Then we are going to sleep. Afterwards we are going to find a new castle to live in and start a family."

I blinked in surprise. "A family?"

His smile turned into a huge grin and he waggled his eyebrows. "Yes, a family. I'll make sure of it."


End file.
